Dark Victim
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Okay Peeps! CloudSeph pairing WILL be Yaoi as usual. very dark all the way baby! Enjoy Evil laughter Cahpter 1 up!


Hey! I'm back yes! I know people want me dead for some reason (Don't know why! Lol! ^_~) So, to calm all those murderous people down, Here is a dark story just for you! I hope you like this! Enjoy!  
  
Dark Victim  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Glass  
  
He could feel it...  
  
The darkness spreading through him, corrupting him beyond repair, but even before he was no better. He felt sickened at himself to even think that he used to embrace that darkness without question doing what, his so call "Mother" told him to do... He knew people outside hated him, he could hear their screams of anguish and anger from outside is cell. Sick, demonic, twisted...all of these he was, and these names he could cope with by people weather he hurt them or not, it hurt him inside, but he could cope...  
  
But one word hit him hard, made him feel like someone had stabbed right through him each time that he heard it...It made him want to die a very slow and painful death.  
  
Evil...  
  
Maybe they were right, how could he have killed all those people and not think they wouldn't cal him that?  
  
Evil...  
  
Sephiroth sighed as he looked up from his spot on the floor, the same spot he'd sat on for the past year. 'I don't blame them, how can I after all that I did all those I killed, Zack...Aeris...How can any one forgive me for that, how can I forgive myself?' Sephiroth stood up slowly and looked around his dark cell. 'What a dull place' he thought bitterly. In his 'Cell' were a bed, hardly used, a bookcase, a table and chair and a mirror that was fixed to the wall.  
  
The silver haired warrior walked slowly over to the mirror and wiped the dust away from the glassy surface with a pale, thin hand, and stared at his reflection, for a long time he just stared, without blinking, as he looked deep into himself, then he stopped and blinked. Then angered by what he saw, he virtually ripped the mirror from the wall and smashed it against the concrete floor, then he sunk down on the floor, collapsing on all fours coughing weakly.  
  
"Why? Why can't I cry for what I did?" Sephiroth whispered talking to no one in particular. Silently, he begged and prayed for someone, anyone, even the ancients to help him, but he was never answered. Sephiroth pulled at his gleaming hair franticly, trying to find an answer, then, he stopped.  
  
Sephiroth spotted the glass sparkling dimly in the moonlight from the cell window. Slowly, the silver haired warrior picked up one of the larger pieces of glass. Slowly he began turning it over and over gently in his hands, staring at it in awe, then without much hesitation; he dug the piece of glass deep into his vein, in his right wrist. 'This must be it' Sephiroth thought dazedly 'this must be my way out...I'm sorry everyone, Cloud, Aeris, Zack I'm so sorry...' Sephiroth smiled weakly as he watched his blood drip slowly on the concrete floor in a steady rhythm.  
  
Sephiroth smiled, only one more wrist to go...  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud had been snoozing on the couch when the muffled sound of something shattering interrupted his nap, at first Cloud had passed it off as nothing, just something from his imagination; so instead he yawned and stretched, sighing...  
  
Ever since the blonde warrior had spared Sephiroth's life at the battle of meteor, Cloud had been keeping him prisoner, in his cellar, only letting him out, chained (For protection! Pervs! : P), for a bath or the toilet. Cloud was visited by people from all over the world, thanking him for saving the world, and each one always asked 'Why? Why did you let him live? Why didn't you just kill him?'  
  
Cloud had lied and said that it was to let Sephiroth live with his guilt, but this reason was far from the truth. Despite what the man had done, He was still a beautiful one winged angel to Cloud, and how often do you get to posses something so beautiful and rare? Cloud sighed again. It wasn't that the silver haired warrior was beautiful to him, it was the fact, that despite what had happened, Cloud still loved him.  
  
And he had pretended not to, he had pretended not to even care for Sephiroth to be cold and almost heartless like the silver haired man had become...but it was all a mask of deception. And Cloud knew that Sephiroth was beginning to see through it, and he hated hiding himself from Sephiroth...  
  
Suddenly, Cloud's Mako enhanced hearing picked up the faintest of sounds coming from below. 'That noise I heard before, it sounded like glass, but what could have...Oh shit the mirror!' Cloud's eye widened before he raced down the stairs of the cellar and fumbled for the keys. As soon as he unbolted the door Cloud rushed in without thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Sephiroth could feel any strength he had leaving him slowly, the warrior smiled weakly as he watched his wrist overflow with blood, a beautiful glowing red, and dripped slowly on the floor in a soothing rhythm. Then it dawned on the silver haired warrior that he should have cut his wrist vertically instead of horizontally. He cursed mentally then sighed shrugging, picking up the same piece of glass once more, this time in his right hand, and raised it over his other wrist. 'Soon it'll be over, and who knows? Maybe even I have a place in the Promised Land'  
  
With that thought Sephiroth slashed downward, only faintly aware of the sound of a door banging open, then his hand was stopped in it's decent. Sephiroth looked up slowly and turned his pale, blank face to his intruder. Cloud was there next to him, up close, a look of shock, which was trying to be covered, on his face, but then the shock was replaced by anger, before the blonde finally used his vocal chords. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Cloud asked coldly as he prised the shard of glass out of Sephiroth's bloody fingers.  
  
Sephiroth didn't answer as he looked at Cloud's stony, cold face then into Cloud's eyes. Then Sephiroth laughed, he laughed until he was coughing, what he has seen deep in Cloud's eyes was concern and pity. 'Impossible! He's a basterd Just. Like. Me'. Sephiroth's laugh had unnerved the blonde a little, but he didn't show it, instead he ignored it and ripped a long piece of cloth from his shirt and began wrapping it gently but firmly around the silver haired Warriors wrist, in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Sephiroth didn't try to stop him; he just watched the blonde work, in fascination.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Cloud asked, managing to keep an once of cool in his voice while being so close to Sephiroth. The silver haired man didn't answer; he never did, not since he had been sent here, he never said a word. "...Maybe, if you let me out of this hell, I wouldn't be" Sephiroth whispered coarsely. Cloud blinked in amazement, and stared at the silver haired man, before tying the makeshift bandage together.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Cloud whispered back, his hand lying on Sephiroth's for a second, Sepiroth just chuckled darkly, as he pulled his hand away from The blonde warrior's grasp. "No, your not" Cloud shook his head sadly as he watched Sephiroth walk over to the bed and sit down on it slowly, the springs creaking slightly,  
  
Cloud desperately wanted to tell the man that we WAS sorry and that it wasn't his fault...but he couldn't, his throat has stuck fast. The blonde warrior decided to pick up the glass instead not bothering to be careful as he placed the pieces of glass in the empty mirror frame. When all the pieces were picked up, Cloud just stood and walked out of the room without a word.  
  
Sephiroth just watched him go, with a strange sense of sadness. Why should he be angry at cloud? What had the blonde done to him? 'I killed everyone he cared about, I destroyed his hometown, his mother...' Sephiroth blinked and realised...Cloud had dropped something on the floor, Sephiroth got off the bed to pick it up gently, it was a locket.  
  
~*~  
  
Phew finally! So what do you think? I KNOW I haven't updated my other fic 'Return to me' but I really needed to get this dark, Angsty crap out of my system!  
  
Cyn-Chan: I LOVE this... *Cackles evilly*  
  
Jen: So, do I, it not like you to do something so dark, and well, putting it bluntly, Evil.  
  
Me: Meh, I know I'm in a dark mood... *Evil Laughter* oh and sorry if Sephiroth's a bit OCC but he HAS been locked in a cell for a year! What did you expect?  
  
Jen: *Shifty eyes* Okay... *Slides away from me* I don't know her...  
  
Me: Shut it! : P Just coz I'm more evil than you for once!  
  
Jen: ... -_-; Oh boy...  
  
Me: Ignore her! Well people! R&R this story isn't over yet! Bye!  
  
Muses: Bye! *Waves* 


End file.
